Guardian Angel
by VFBFan
Summary: We can't always get what we want. That is something we have to live with. Sam Walker needs to be saved. Who is going to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi. I know I know. I'm starting to piss you off, right? I know there are so many stories I need to update, but sometimes I'm just lying in my bed and have a in my eyes interesting story plot and after thinking about it for a few minutes I'm not able to get it out of my head. That is what happened to me today. I NEEDED to write it down and I hope there will be a few people who are going to like what I've been thinking about the last 4 hours. Sounds similar to you? :)**

**Things you need to know:**

**There are just a few things which are different from the show. Sams mom died and therefore never asked her to come back. Brooke and Sams first meeting won't be in the store. Lucas is Brookes best friend and Julian and Brooke are already married and already know that they aren't able to have kids.**

**Ok.:)**

Hey there,

my name is Samantha Walker. I'm 15 years old and homeless. I've been in many foster families but they always gave up on me. What can I say? I'm a bitter person. What do they expect from me? My mother comitted suicide when I was nine and my brother is a murderer. You think your lives are hard? Well, maybe we should switch our lives. Try to live one day in mine and you are going to realize that the majority of you is better off than me.

I'm going to Tree Hill High. My teachers name is Haley Scott. She is nice and it seems like she really likes me and my writing, but she doesn't know anything about my life. All this articles I've written so far are fake. My latest one was about a girl who got everything she ever wished for after someone has gotten her out of her hell hole. Yeah...how I wish I was her. This girl in my story. This girl who got lucky in the end.

_We can't always get what we want. This is something we have to live with. If my life is suppost to stay that way then I have to accept it. I rather stay alone then being abadoned again. I have enough of this sh!t._

Sam

Brooke sighed. She looked out of the window and watched as a family of 4 got into their car in front of her store. Two parents. A girl and a boy. Brooke smiled sadly. She had to live with the fact that she'd never be able to have kids on her own. While all her friends were moving on with their lives she seemed to be the only one who didn't get any further with her life.

She felt alone. She felt helpless.

Yeah, she had Julian and she loved him so much, but every time she saw young, beautiful women running around with their kids, she could feel the hole in her heart. She felt like something was missing. She felt the desire of knowing what it was like to throw up every morning, feel her child inside of her and spending many nights in the nursery looking at her baby...a baby she would never have.

She was supposed to have that. She deserved it...she deserved it like any other woman, but she couldn't have it. Why?

_We can't always get what we want. This is something we have to live with. If her life was suppost to be childless she had to accept it. _

Sam walked through the park and could see the building of her school appearing in front of her. The only place where she didn't feel alone. She didn't have any good friends or something, but she had many people to talk with. That had to be enough. Who'd want to be her friend anyway? She was different.

She looked at her watch. 10 pm. It was dark when she walked onto the parking lot of the school. There it was: This old car which has been untouched for three years. Sam was never able to figure out whos car it was. She walked closer and kicked the trunk. The door opened and she crawled inside. She could smell the old leather seats and cigarettes. Her cigarettes. She had gotten used to this smell and kind of loved it. This was her home now. A small car standing in the parking lot of her school. She needed to fall asleep soon. She had to be awake before school started. No one was supposed to find out about her life. Her pain. Her misery. Her loneliness.

The only thing she was glad for in that very moment was the fact that it was a warm, chilly evening. At least she wouldn't be freezing.

**I know. This one was very short. But I need to know what you guys think at first. Why should I work my ass off if no one wants to read it?^^ So please review and tell me if you want me to continue this. Story or author alerts are always great, but I like reviews much better, so PLEASE let me know what you think! PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys. I know, I haven't updated in awhile and I'm soooo sorry, but I'm going to try to make it up to you. Here is the second chapter of "Guardian Angel." Please let me know what you think. :)**

**

* * *

**Haley sighed and looked at the girl who was sitting right in front of her. Samantha Walker. She has always been a difficult student and there were times where Haley wanted to kill her, because she wouldn't listen. Samantha was so talented when it came to writing. The stories she wrote were kind of sad, dramatic and depressing, but they were good. Very good. Well-written. She didn't talk much though. She spent most of Haleys lessons sitting on her desk without saying anything and it was kind of difficult for Haley to grade her. What was wrong with this girl? She wasn't a social butterfly at all, never talked to other students and barely ate during lunch-break. Haley didn't know why, but she felt kind of connected to this girl. That's why she was following her around all the time. Just to make sure she was ok. Yeah, she was curious as well, but only because she was worried about her.

"Listen guys. I want you to write an essay for me..."

Everyone started groaning.

"Come on. This is important for you. You need to work on your writing style and you have to learn how to express your inner feelings. There won't be a certain topic you have to write about. Just write what you want. What is going through your mind right now? Where do you see yourself in ten years? Anything. I'm going to grade this essay, so please work as hard as you can."

"This is redicilous."

Haley looked at the girl who has interrupted her.

"Why is that?"

"Maybe because it is non of your business what we are doing or thinking. It is private."

"Samantha. You don't have to write about something personal. Like I said. Write about what you want. And if there isn't anything just come up with something. I just want everyone to write. I want everyones expression to improve. I've noticed that many of you are still too uncertain. You are seniors and you should be sounding like seniors."

Samantha rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag when the bell rang.

Haley sighed.

* * *

_Mothers are incredible. How do they find the energy to do all the things they do? Being a teacher, nurse and counselor in one? Playing a chaffeur and cook for their kids everyday without asking for something in return?_

_The answer is simple: It is love. The unconditional love they feel for their children._

_We wouldn't be there without a Mom. Their love, attention and guidance are the things that make us whole. We would be lost without them, wandering aimlessly without direction or purpose. Without them there would be an empty space we wouldn't be able to fill._

_They are giving us joy, contentment, satisfaction and peace everyday._

_Always._

Samantha Walker looked at the grave in front of her and didn't know what to do. Where was the love, attention and guidance she needed so much? Where was her purpose?

It was simple: Nowhere.

_Rebecca Evelyn Walker_

_*11.6.1977-+5.7.2009_

_Beloved mother and sister_

How could she do this? Was the love she'd felt towards her daughter not enough? Was _she_ not enough?

No. She couldn't be, because otherwise her mother would still be there.

She hadn't been enough. And that was what hurt the most.

* * *

"Hey tutor-wife-soon-to-be-mom-of-two. How are you doin'?"

Haley looked at her best friend with a puzzled look on her face.

"How-"

"Oh come on Hales. You have spent the last few days puking your guts out and god...the movie we've watched yesterday wasn't _that_ sad. Your emotions are going crazy girly."

"I'm sorry."

Brooke looked at her.

"For what?"

Haley sighed and looked at her best friend.

"I know you want to be a mom so bad and when the doctors told you that you won't ever be able to have kids... And now I'm going to have my second one soon. It is not fair you know?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, trying to hide her pain.

"It is not your fault, ok? We can't choose what we get. We have to accept what life throws at us. I can't have kids. Yeah, it is sad, but it is not your fault and doesn't mean you aren't allowed to have more kids. There are children out there who need attention and love and I will be the one giving them just that. It's fine. Really."

_Lie._

"Really? You are not sad or mad at me?"

Brooke laughed and shook her head.

"No."

_Lie._

Haley sighed in relief and watched Brooke closely, fearing that she was lying to her. She knew the fashionista too well and could tell when she was sad. But she didn't see anything. No hurt. No pain. No anything.

"Sooo. Do you think there is a little Haley in your tummy this time?"

"I don't know. I really don't care what it is. I just want the baby to be fine. That's all."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"This is what everyone says. You can't tell me that you don't want a girl, because I _know_ you want one. You are clearly outnumbered in your family as being the only girl and gosh, Haley. Every mother needs a daughter by her side."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I'd have loved to have a daughter. Just sayin'. "

"Brooke..."

"No, seriously. You are right. There are enough women out there who aren't able to have kids, so you should be grateful to be able to have them. Still, I want you to have a girl. I'm going to spoil this girl rotten. All the pink stuff...and the dresses..."

_Brooke. Come on. Pull yourself together._

"B. Davis. There you are."

Brooke winked at Haley and rushed over to her best friend who was standing in her living-room with Sawyer by her side.

"Hey Goldilocks...and hi favorite goddaughter of mine."

The little girl giggled.

"I'm your only goddaughter Aunt Brooke."

"Oh...yeah...you are so right about that. Sorry girlie."

Brooke picked the little girl up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She loved little Sawyer so much. It suprised her everyday how much this girl looked like her parents. Blonde locks and deep blue eyes. Eyes she clearly had from her father.

"What are you doing here?"

"Brooke. Did you forget what day it is?"

"Uhm..."

"It's Keith's anniversary. You know..."

"Oh...oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. I've been so busy the last few days and my mother is already freaking out on me, because of the fashion show next tuesday." She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"No problem. We want to meet up at the rivercourt and after that we will be going to the cementery together."

Brooke nodded and smiled at her best friend. She put Sawyer down and sighed.

"When do we leave?"

"Uhm...like...right now?"

"What? Thanks for telling me this now."

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"As you can see I clearly didn't."

Brooke sighed.

"Ok. Give me five minutes. I'm going to change into something more...classy..."

"Ok."

Brooke walked up the stairs and closed the door behind her. Tears welled up in her eyes and started running down her face. Brooke sobbed and touched her cheek where she could feel the hot drops that expressed her pain. Her loneliness.

Emptiness. That is what she felt. A void even Julian wasn't able to fill. She loved him. That was for sure, but she didn't know if his love was enough to make her happy again.

* * *

It felt like yesterday when the Tree Hill Gang had met up at the rivercourt to celebrate their graduation. Today, though, the occasion wasn't a happy one. Today they would be thinking about a person that had enriched everyones lives in so many ways when they were young. A person who had put everyones happiness before his own.

A person with a golden heart.

There they were. Lucas. Nathan. Brooke. Haley. Peyton. Skills. Fergie. Junk. As well as Jamie, Sawyer and Julian.

Brooke was already crying and she didn't know if Keiths anniversary was the only reason...didn't even know if this was the reason for her outburst at all. She just wanted this day to be over. She wanted to be in Julians arms, trying to get some love. Some attention. Some hope.

_15 minutes later..._

The graves were standing there like soldiers...side by side, looking pale and old. Some flowers were already fading away, others were still fresh. There they were...all of them...looking at the grave of Keith Scott. Karen, Andy and Lily were there as well.

"It has been five years since you have been taken away from us. We miss you very much and we know...deep down... that you are always going to be there, no matter where you are. We miss you Keith."

A single tear rolled down Lucas cheek. He forcefully whipped it away and placed a single, red rose in front of the grave. The others stept forward and did the same.

They all touched the grave one last time, before they decided to go home.

Brooke looked around. She didn't know why, but this place kind of calmed her down. The sadness that was overcoming this place was overwhelming, but Brooke didn't mind. She wasn't feeling any better and thought she needed this right now.

"Brooke...are you coming?"

She looked up and stared into the beautiful, brown eyes of Julian Baker. She loved him. That was for sure. But at the moment it seemed like his love wasn't enough and she wasn't sure if it would ever be...

"Uhm...I still need a minute for myself. Would you mind waiting in the car?"

"No, not at all. Are you ok, Brooke?"

Brooke smiled.

"Yeah..."

Julian smiled back and placed a kiss on her forehead before he walked down the hill towards the entry.

Brooke sighed and looked around. It was already dark and normally she would have been deathly afraid of being alone in a cementery, but she really wasn't right then. She walked around for a bit and breathed in the cold and fresh air. She didn't expect someone to be still there.

But she was wrong.

There was this girl...brown eyes, long hair and a look on her face she wasn't able to read. She was standing there all alone looking at a grave. She had a skateboard in one hand and a bagpack in the other.

Brooke stepped forward and watched the girl. She didn't know why, but she felt sorry her. Why was she standing there? Alone? In the darkness? In a cementery?

"Hello?"

The girl looked up.

* * *

**Soooo. I know this is a very long chapter and hadn't much Sam in it, but it needed to be written. I promise Brooke and Sam are going to meet each other properly in the next chapter. So, what do you think?**

**Oh and please ignore any grammar mistakes. I'm from Germany. ;)**

**Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**I'm sooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. There were so many times where I was sitting in front of my lap-top and started this third chapter, but then I deleted it...wrote it once again...and deleted it...I had the feeling that nothing I've written was right. **

**I really hope there are still some people out there who are interested to read this one. It's really nothing special or...long...but it is something and I really hope you'll like it. Please tell me what you think. There might be some grammar mistakes and stuff, but I was just too lazy to look it over properly. If someone of you thinks I should get a beta because there are so many mistakes, PLEASE let me know. I'm from Germany and I'm still learning, ya know? I'm happy about every review and open for any kind of critsicm... But if you think my English is fine, I'm just as happy. :)**

**So...please read and review. ;)**

Brooke sighed. This girl looked so broken...so...alone. She had no idea why she even cared, but something deep inside of her told her it was the right thing...

She'd always been someone who cared about other persons. Strangers or not. She had taken care of a strange baby and helped her to be able to live a normal life. Why? She had no idea. It just seemed right to her. And now as she was standing in front of this young teenager she felt like she needed to help her as well. She knew this girl was something special. Someone who needed help...desperately.

Brooke just felt it...

Sam looked at the young, beautiful brunette in front of her.

She knew her. Hell...everyone knew Brooke Davis. The filthy rich fashion designer with the big clothing-line. Her whole live seemed to be a fucking fairytale. Famous. Beautiful. Perfect.

She seemd to have everything.

"Wow...what is someone like YOU doing on a cementery?" Brooke gulped and looked at her feet.

This girl surely had some attitude.

"Well...one of my best friends' uncle lies here and we visited him today..."

Sam looked up at her and Brookes heart skipped a beat. Those eyes were dull, empty and void of any emotion. She knew in this very moment that this girl had been through a lot and she didn't know why, but somehow she was curious about what happened to her. She felt for that girl. She looked so helpless and alone.

"May I ask what you are doing here? All alone?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I don't think its any of your business."

Brooke nodded.

"I know, I was just wondering...are...are you ok?"

Sam snorted.

"I'm fine. What do you think?"

"You really don't look fine to me. Where are your parents?"

Sam sighed and pointed to the headstone. Brooke looked at it and felt her heart break once again.

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

Sam shrugged and stood up.

"Yeah, me too. Now you can start with your pity-party."

"Where are you going? Do you have somewhere to go? Do you need any help?"

"Just because my mom is dead doesn't mean that I don't have anywhere to go. Please leave me alone."

Brooke nodded sadly and once again looked down at her feet. What was the matter with her? Why did she care SO much for that girl? Why did she think it was _right_ to feel the need to help her?She just met her, she didn't even know her name, but somehow she felt connected to that girl.

She was so confused.

"You know...I have some hot chocolate at home...I love to drink it with teeny-tiny marshmallows in it. How does this sound?"

Sam looked up...

**Flashback...**

_"Mommy, mommy...my tummy hurts." Little Sam was crying and looked at her mother with big brown eyes. She stood in front of her mother and had big crocodile tears running down her cheeks. _

_She sobbed._

_"Ohhh Sweety. I have some GREAT medicine that's gonna help you. How about some hot chocolate? And then we're going to sit in front of the TV and watch some cartoons. How about that?"_

_"Do you have marshmallows too mommy?"_

_Rebecca walked over to her daughter and placed a soft kiss on her forehead._

_"Of course honey. Everything for my little girl."_

**End of flashback...**

"Why are you doing this?"

Brooke looked suprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you inviting me over to your house to have hot chocolate? Why are you even talking to me right now? You don't know me."

Brooke sighed.

"I don't know. I'm worried about you. It scared me when I found you here all alone and..."

"I don't need your pity."

"I know...I really know that and believe me...I don't pity you. I...I just wanted to do something nice you know? You looked so sad and helpless and...I kind of feel connected to you. I really know how it feels to not having a mother around."

"Why? Did you lose your mother, too?"

Brooke snorted.

"Well...not really, but my mother is a bitch. She never cared about me. I needed to create a freaking clothing-line to get her attention. I kind of raised myself when I was your age. She was never there. Dead or alive? Wouldn't make any difference in my case."

Sam looked up.

"Wow...sucks."

"Tell me about it."

A small smile creeped on Sams lips.

"Ohh...you're smiling."

"Don't flatter yourself", the young girl mumbled and ran a hand through her long, oily hair.

"So...how about this hot chocolate. Want some or not?"

Sam didn't know what to do. Even though she still didn't understand why this "strange" woman wanted to help her, it sounded good to spend some time somewhere else than in the small, smelly car she slept in every night. She only knew this woman from magazines or the TV. It was strange, but somehow this offer sounded appealing. She knew better than to trust anybody but herself, but...it was just some hot chocolate...one evening where she could forget about her problems and the demons that haunted her. Maybe...just maybe this woman in front of her was her saving grace. Even if only for one evening.

But...

"I don't think that your husband will be ok with it", Sam answered and nodded into the direction of Julian who slowly approached them.

Brooke giggled.

"He isn't my husband yet..."

Sam smiled.

"He's hot though."

Julian walked over to them and looked at Brooke.

"Hey...everything ok? You've been here way longer than you originally wanted to be."

"Sorry, I got into a conversation with her." Brooke nodded into the direction of Sam who waved at Julian.

"Hi. I'm Julian", Julian said and offered his hand to Sam.

Sam looked at it and then took it.

"Sam...Samantha Walker."

"Nice to meet you."

"Me too."

"Sooo...uhm...I offered her to come home with us to have some hot chocolate. Are you ok with that?"

Julian smiled. Brooke really had a heart of gold.

"Of course. Lets go. It's freezing."

"What a pussy", Sam chuckled and earned a playful glare from Julian. Brooke grinned.

"Lets go."

Sam nodded and glanced at the gray headstone of her mom. Even though it was hard to believe...even though she had no idea why she was doing this right now...going with some stranger...

...it kind of felt right to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, new chapter here. It's nothing special, but I thought I needed to update this story and I hope there are still some readers out there who are interested. Have fun and please review.**

When Sam entered Brooke's house she was at a loss of words. This place looked amazing. All the warm colors, the scent of fresh furniture and how the living room and kitchen was decorated...this place really calmed her down. It was strange that she felt so comfortable in this house already even though she had never been here before and just entered it. She hadn't seen the other rooms yet and could only imagine how the other rooms looked like. Deep down Sam hoped Brooke would give her a tour later on.

Pictures of Brooke and Julian were hanging on the wall next to the staircase and Sam had to grin when she found a picture of Brooke and Jamie pinned on the refrigerator. He was her teachers son.

She didn't know why, she didn't know how...but she knew in this very moment that she loved this place and she told herself that she'd enjoy every minute.

She was used to sleep in this small, smelly car, HER car and there was a time where she couldn't imagine being somewhere else but this...this was so different. She had never felt this way before. She had never liked the presence of strangers, barely ever talked to someone she didn't know, so why was this so different? Why were these two persons so different?

"Sam?"

Sam turned around and tried to hide the amazement.

"Well uhm...nice place I must say."

"Thanks."

Brooke beamed. Sam wasn't the first one who told her that her...no her and Julian's house was beautiful. She had decorated every room herself and was proud of it.

And now she was standing in front of this strange girl, who seemed to have a hard life and it meant so much to her that Sam liked it here as well. That is what Brooke wanted all along when she started to decorate the house when she moved in. She wanted her guests to feel comfortable and safe...and strangely...Brooke wanted that for Sam even more, she didn't know why, but her heart went out for this girl more and more and all she wanted in this very moment was for Sam to be happy and safe.

At least for one night...for one evening.

Why?

Because this girl was different?

Because this girl was a mistery to her?

Because this girl needed help?

Brooke had no idea, but she was determined to get to know Sam better.

"Well, if you want you can put your jacket on the couch. Julian, the fireplace please."

"Ay, ay Captain."

Sam smirked but tried to hide it.

Brooke grinned.

"Are you hungry?"

Sams head shot up. When was the last time she ate? Yes she was hungry, but she didn't want to admit it. Not to some stranger. Not to Brooke. She was way too proud to do that.

"Uhm...no I'm fine thanks."

Sams stomach, however, said something different. The young girl blushed and Brooke broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Ahhh, I see. You're not hungry at all huh? How about I make us some maccaroni and cheese? I make the best around Tree Hill."

Maccaroni and cheese? Sams favorite meal...

_**Flashback:**_

_"Mommy, I'm hungry."_

_"Aww sweetie. Want mommy to make you something?"_

_"Yes pwease. Maccaroni and cheese."_

_Rebecca laughed._

_"Of course. Maccaroni and cheese it is."_

_"Thank you mommy. I love you."_

_"I love you too, sweety."_

_**End flashback...**_

"Sam?...Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Come on...it's really good."

"Ha. Don't be so full of yourself. My mom made the best maccaroni and cheese", Sam tried to joke, even though she was completey serious.

Brooke smiled.

"But mine is not bad, too...just...just try it. Ok?"

Sam sighed.

"Ok. Thank you."

Brooke winked and bounced into the open kitchen to start with dinner.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around and looked at Julian who was standing at the fireplace. The warmth that was coming from the fire calmed Sam down even more.

"Yes?"

"While Brooke is making us dinner I could give you a tour around the house. How does that sound?"

Sam smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

**I know it's kinda lame, but I thought it's better than nothing right? Is there something you'd like to happen in upcoming chapters? Do you think it would be a good idea if Sam spent the night at their house? Or do you think it's too early?**

**Please tell me what you'd like to see and I'm gonna try to take your suggestions into consideration.**

**And don't bother to tell me if there are any grammar mistakes. I'm still determined to learn the english language properly, soooo...don't be afraid. ;)**


End file.
